Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360
Thomas and Emily 2 for Xbox 360 is the ninth installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Banjo (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Kazooie (Both the main females) *Percy as Mumbo Jumbo (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo are) *Daisy as Gruntilda (Both the main female villains) *Smudger as Klungo (Both green and evil) *Edward as Bottles (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Banjo and Bottles are) *Flora as Tooty *Casey Jr as King Jingalong *Johnny as Trophy Thomas *Silver Fish as Lord of Games (Both evil and mean) *Oliver as Mr. Fit (Both Western) *Boco as Pikelet *Tootle as Boggy *Annie & Clarabel as Mingella & Blobbelda (Annie and Clarabel are both twins, just like Mingella and Blobbelda are) *Mavis as Humba Wumba *Molly as Mrs. Bottles *Toad as Gobi *Skarloey as Speccy (Both smart) *Madge as Goggles *James as Conker *Donald/Douglas as Jamjars *Bill/Ben as Nipper *Hector as Conga *Arry as Chilli Billi *Bert as Chilly Willy *Bulgy as Boss Boom Box Gallery: Thomas as Hugo at the Resturtant..png|Thomas as Banjo Emily has a microphone..png|Emily as Kazooie Percy as Dumbo..png|Percy as Mumbo Jumbo Daisy as Prissy..png|Daisy as Gruntilda Smudger as Smitty.png|Smudger as Klungo Edward as Bottles as Casey Jones..png|Edward as Bottles Flora.jpg|Flora as Tooty Casey Jr in his night janitor's outfit .png|Casey Jr as King Jingalong Johnny the American Legend Engineer..png|Johnny as Trophy Thomas porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Lord of Games (Both evil and mean) Oliver as TipTup..png|Oliver as Mr. Fit Boco.jpg|Boco as Pikelet Tootle as Ace Ventura.png|Tootle as Boggy AnnieClarabel.png|Annie & Clarabel as Mingella & Blobbelda Mavis as Matiarch..png|Mavis as Humba Wumba Molly as Princess Daisy..png|Molly as Mrs. Bottles Toad as Sam the Snake..png|Toad as Gobi SkarloeyCGIpromo.png|Skarloey as Speccy Madge.jpg|Madge as Goggles James as Polokus..png|James as Conker Donald and Douglas as Scoff and Troff..png|Donald/Douglas as Jamjars Bill and Ben Connected..png|Bill/Ben as Nipper Hector as Bzzit or Mozzy..png|Hector as COnga IronArryFront.jpg|Iron Arry as Chilli Billi IronBertFront.jpg|Iron Bert as Chilly Willy Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Boss Boom Box 22 Scenes: *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 1 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 2 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 3 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 4 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 5 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 6 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 7 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 8 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 9 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 10 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 11 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 12 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 13 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 14 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 15 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 16 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 17 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 18 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 19 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 20 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 21 *Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 22 Category:UbiSoftFan94